Rainclan's Revolt
by Vinepetal
Summary: As life goes on in Rainclan, kits are made apprentices, apprentices are made warriors, and darkness looms. Copperstar has recieved a dark prophecy, Duskpaw struggles with his destiny, and Violetpaw walks the fine line between eager to learn and power hungry. Meanwhile, secrets loom at every corner of the clan, and an uprising is being planned.
1. Prologue

_**AN- As I am starting a new series, I thought a nice, blanket disclaimer here on Chapter One would be nice. So-**_

_**Sandstorm Warrior does not own the Warrior Cats series, which is the intellectual property of the Erin Hunters. She only owns her own ideas. **_

_**Also, big thanks to Bluelilac Eevees for helping me with some of the names. Most of present-day Stoneclan was her idea, so I thank her for that.**_

* * *

Prologue- Copperstar's Prophecy

The gathering began once Mistclan arrived. Willowstar claimed their lateness was due to their medicine cat treating a young apprentice who had desperately wished to come, but no cat believed them. They all knew of the struggles in the clan as of late, not caring for their excuses. Most thought it was a miracle they showed up at all. Copperstar alone was relieved of their lateness; he had never spoken for the clan at a gathering before; their previous leader, Briarstar had only died a half-moon before. He was extremely nervous; he wanted more than anything to reflect well on Rainclan.

"Our clan has faired well this moon," began Sagestar, leader of Stoneclan. "One of our queens- Maplefall has kitted," he meowed proudly. "We also have two new apprentices; Applepaw and Foxpaw."

Copperstar then realized he was expected to speak. Taking a deep breath and mustering all the strenght he could, he began. "I regret to I inform you all, great cats of all clans, that Briarstar has lost her last life and joined Starclan. However, I speak to you tonight as Copperstar, and I will, from now until the day I join our great Warrior ancestors, defend Rainclan with all of my lives and make it great!"

Scattered cries of "Copperstar!" rose from the crowd, mainly from his own clan. Compared to the great cries he recalled from Sagestar's first Gathering as leader, they were meaningless. Copperstar tried his best to remain unphased, though. He was certainly unpopular throughout the clans, considering his many battles against the other clans. He simply exhaled and shared the rest of the news.

"Also, one of our apprentices, Bonepaw, has been made a full warrior. He is now known as Bonefur. Furthermore…"

The gathering went on without much news of note being shared. Nothing more than news of a Queen kitting, an apprentice being made a warrior, or other small pieces of news like that. However, at the end, when Copperstar began to leave, a cat he did not recognize approached him. She was a slight tabby, but her fur color was undetectable in the moonlight, though it looked silver.

"Excuse me, but I need to talk to you," the cat hissed in his ear. She started to walk away, and beckoned for him to follow. She practically flitted over the stone path over the river to the gathering island, and soon arrived at the Grassplace. She did not slow until they reached the trees that marked Pineclan's territory, when she very suddenly turned around. "Starclan gave me a message for you," she declared suddenly.

"What sort of message?", Copperstar asked.

"At the end of your lives, a great enemy with a powerful curse shall rise up and dismantle your clan from its core," she meowed solemnly. "And that enemy shall sleep until the day of your ninth death."

Copperstar was stunned silent. A cat in his own clan destroying him? And what great curse was to befall him? "Tell me, who must I be wary of? Who are you?"

The cat turned away into the forest, but not before uttering a last, cryptic message; "One you trust," she hissed. Copperstar attempted to follow her, but found nothing but blackness where she had stood.

* * *

This message plagued Copperstar for many moons. Every cat he trusted or began to trust, he suspected and watched closely for any signs of treason. His littermates, his mate, his deputy; every cat in the clan he was wary of. However, he knew that he couldn't let this rule his life, so while he kept an eye open, he never pushed anyone away or let on to his suspicions. And eventually the day came when his kits were born. When the Medicine Cat came to help his mate with her kitting, he kept guard outside the den all day, thinking of nothing but his kits and his mate. However, when the Medicine Cat stepped outside, Copperstar's heart fell. The Medicine Cat's face said it all- something had gone horribly wrong.

Wearily, Copperstar entered the Medicine Cat's den to find his beloved Tawnyheart in a pool of blood, barely clinging on to life. Copperstar hurried over and started sobbing. "Tawnyheart, please don't leave me!", he cried. "Please, I love you, please don't go!"

Tawnyheart weakly put her paw on his. "Our kit. She's alright. She'll be fine. Copperstar, take care of her." Tawnyheart's leaf-green eyes were far duller with none of the spark of joy that usually inhabited them. With every heartbeat, her eyes grew ever duller, her paw grew ever limper, and she grew ever further from Copperstar.

"N-no!", Copperstar sobbed. "Please, Tawnyheart!"

'Love you…", she purred weakly. Then her eyes fluttered shut and breath left her forever. She was in the paws of Starclan now, far sooner than she should have been.

Copperstar collapsed into dry sobs over his mate's body before spotting the kit she had died to give life to. She was a light brown tabby, so much like her mother had been. Copperstar looked at the kit sadly. He loved the small fur scrap, but couldn't help thinking how cursed the whole affair was.

"_Curse…" _The word echoed in his mind. What had that mysterious cat said all those moons ago? Someone he trusted would be cursed and bring down him and his clan. Looking at the small kit his mate had died to give birth to, he wondered if she could possibly be the cursed cat. He prayed that wasn't the case, and knew he could never allow himself to make the kit think she had done anything wrong. She hadn't yet, so what evidence was there to make him think she was the cursed cat? He knew one thing though- Tawnyheart's dying wish was for him to take care of this kit, so he had to give her the benefit of the doubt.

_For now…_

* * *

_**AN- Yeah, cheery prologue, right? This.. won't be that important until later on. But it will be. Eventually...**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_

_**- Sandstorm Warrior**_


	2. Allegiances

_**Rainclan's Revolt-**_

_**Allegiances**_

_**Rainclan-**_

_**Leader- **_

_**Copperstar- **__Dark brown tom with a bright ginger patch around his muzzle. _

_**Deputy-**_

_**Sparrowthorn- **__Brown she-cat with a speckled coat. _

_**Medicine Cat- **_

_**Olivebranch**__- Light brown tabby she-cat with dull green eyes. _

_**Apprentice- Fernpaw**_

_**Warriors-**_

_**Whitefoot- **__Dark brown she-cat with white paws. _

_**Bubbleheart- **__Grey tabby she-cat with round, white markings around eyes and __chest._

_**Apprentice- Palepaw**_

_**Hailstream- **__Grey tom with round, white markings down back and tail. _

_**Apprentice- Violetpaw**_

_**Berryshine- **__Brown tabby tom with white belly and paws._

_**Apprentice- Duskpaw**_

_**Owlpelt- **__Owl-like speckled brown pelt. _

_**Apprentice- Finchpaw**_

_**Chalkpelt- **__Grey tom with golden eyes. _

_**Bonefur- **__Tom with off-white pelt. _

_**Sparkclaw- **__Ginger tom flecked with white. _

_**Apprentice- Nutpaw**_

_**Apprentices- **_

_**Violetpaw- **__She-cat with jet black pelt that looks almost purple. _

_**Duskpaw- **__Dark brown tom with a bushy tail tipped with lighter brown. _

_**Palepaw- **__Light brown she-cat with white splotches. _

_**Nutpaw- **__Brown tom with dark stripes down back. _

_**Finchpaw- **__Grey tom with darker specks. _

_**Fernpaw- **__Charcoal grey she-cat with amber eyes. Medicine cat apprentice. _

_**Queens-**_

_**Flarebloom- **__Ginger she-cat with white flecks. Mother of Berryshine's kits, Briarkit and Silverkit. _

_**Lillyheart- **__Brown she-cat. Mother of Chalkpelt's kits, Venomkit, Fangkit, Dustkit and Dawnkit. _

_**Flintstrike- **__Steel-grey tabby. Mother of Hailstream's kits, Birchkit, Pearkit and Sagekit. _

_**Elders-**_

_**Leafstorm- **__Oldest cat in the clan, off-white coat with leaf green eyes. _

_**Tatteredear- **__Black she-cat with a completely tattered ear. _

_**Cleargaze- **__Grey tom with white stripe down spine and remarkable eyesight._

* * *

_**Stoneclan-**_

_**Leader- **_

_**Redstar- **__Dark ginger tom with intense amber eyes. _

_**Deputy- **_

_**Ironclaw- **__Light grey tom with dark grey paws and tail tip. _

_**Medicine Cat- **_

_**Nightheart- **__Jet black she-cat with green eyes. _

_**Apprentice- Ivypaw**_

_**Warriors-**_

_**Shadowfang- **__Dark coated tabby tom with amber eyes. _

_**Apprentice- Littlepaw**_

_**Ambersky- **__Grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes. _

_**Apprentice- Dewpaw**_

_**Crowstripe- **__Ginger tom with black stripe on spine. _

_**Fireclaw- **__Dust-colored she-cat with ginger paws and belly. _

_**Apprentice- Stormpaw**_

_**Foxheart- **__Dark ginger tom. _

_**Apprentice- Nettlepaw **_

_**Lightstep- **__Grey tabby tom with white paws and belly. _

_**Applestorm- **__Brown she-cat with emerald eyes. _

_**Apprentices-**_

_**Nettlepaw- **__Pale ginger she-cat. _

_**Stormpaw- **__Light grey tabby tom. _

_**Ivypaw- **__Charcoal grey tom with green eyes. Medicine Cat apprentice. _

_**Dewpaw- **__White she-cat with light blue eyes. _

_**Littlepaw- **__Small brown tabby tom. _

_**Queens-**_

_**Cloudgaze- **__Fluffy white she-cat. Blind. Mother of Crowstripe's kits, Robinkit, Blossomkit and Goldenkit. _

_**Elders- **_

_**Greyclaw- **__Stone-colored tabby tom. Oldest cat in Stoneclan. _

_**Thrushwing- **__Light brown tom._

* * *

_**Pineclan-**_

_**Leader- **_

_**Birchstar- **__Pale brown tom with dark brown stripes._

_**Deputy- **_

_**Poppyclaw- **__Pale ginger tom with green eyes._

_**Medicine Cat-**_

_**Featherleaf- **__Fluffy grey tom with green eyes. _

_**Apprentice- Lavenderpaw**_

_**Warriors-**_

_**Grassthorn- **__Dark brown tom with spiky fur. _

_**Blossomrush- **__Tawny she-cat with green eyes._

_**Shadeleap- **__Dark grey tabby she-cat._

_**Sandleaf- **__Dappled tortoiseshell she-cat. _

_**Cinderberry- **__Black she-cat with yellow eyes. _

_**Apprentice- Hazelpaw**_

_**Cherryheart- **__Russet-furred tom._

_**Apprentice- Thistlepaw**_

_**Thornheart- **__Dark grey tom with green eyes._

_**Ashtooth- **__Light grey tom with blue eyes._

_**Barkstrike- **__White and brown speckled she-cat._

_**Apprentice- Mothpaw**_

_**Cedarpelt- **__Speckled brown tom with lighter paws and muzzle. _

_**Reedflight- **__Light brown she-cat tabby._

_**Apprentice- Mosspaw**_

_**Apprentices-**_

_**Lavenderpaw- **__Light grey she-cat. Medicine Cat apprentice. _

_**Mosspaw- **__Grey tabby tom with blue eyes. _

_**Hazelpaw- **__Brown tortoiseshell she-cat with golden eyes._

_**Mothpaw- **__Light brown tabby she-cat._

_**Thistlepaw- **__Grey and white tom with one yellow and one blue eye._

_**Queens-**_

_**Whitepetal- **__White and brown she-cat. Mother of Cedarpelt's kits, Snowkit, Oakkit and Specklekit._

_**Morningfur- **__Light brown she-cat. Mother of Thornheart's kits, Scorchedkit, Dustkit and Tuftkit._

_**Briarleaf- **To__rtoiseshell she-cat with golden eyes. Mother of Ashtooth's kits, Featherkit and Frostkit._

_**Elders-**_

_**Sootear- **__Light grey she-cat with dark grey ears. _

_**Minnoweye- **__White she-cat with grey patches around her eyes._

_**Greyjaw- **__Brown tom with a grey muzzle._

* * *

_**Mistclan-**_

_**Leader-**_

_**Starkstar- **__White tom with piercing yellow eyes._

_**Deputy-**_

_**Hollyfrost- **__Grey she-cat with leaf green eyes._

_**Medicine Cat-**_

_**Tansyleap- **__Creamy white-furred she-cat with brown spots._

_**Warriors-**_

_**Roseflight- **__Ginger and white she-cat._

_**Emberfang- **__Ginger tom with green eyes. _

_**Apprentice- Fawnpaw**_

_**Larchfeather- **__Grey dappled she-cat._

_**Rowanthroat- **__Dark brown tom with white patch on chest._

_**Apprentice- Quickpaw**_

_**Rabbitfur- **__White tom with green eyes._

_**Honeyblaze- **__Golden furred she-cat with amber eyes._

_**Apprentice- Ivypaw**_

_**Slatepelt- **__Grey tabby tom._

_**Apprentice- Shrewpaw**_

_**Ravenflight- **__Black she-cat._

_**Mintthorn- **__Light brown tabby she-cat._

_**Apprentice- Fennelpaw**_

_**Cloverheart- **__Grey tabby tom with green eyes._

_**Wolfclaw- **__Grey tom with white belly._

_**Barktooth- **__Brown tabby tom._

_**Apprentice- Plumpaw**_

_**Apprentices-**_

_**Fennelpaw- **__Light brown and white she-cat with yellow eyes._

_**Vinepaw- **__Dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes._

_**Shrewpaw- **__Brown tom with yellow eyes._

_**Quickpaw- **__Grey tabby tom with white paws._

_**Plumpaw- **__Black tom with white paws and chest._

_**Fawnpaw- **__Speckled light brown she-cat. _

_**Queens-**_

_**Blizzarddawn- **__White she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Wolfclaw's kits, Nettlekit, Hollowkit, and Foxkit._

_**Elders-**_

_**Mossdusk- **__Brown tabby tom._

_**Morningsky- **__Grey tabby she-cat._

_**Dovepoppy- **__White she-cat with golden eyes._

* * *

_**Sandclan-**_

_**Leader-**_

_**Acestar- **__Brown tabby she-cat with white paws. Formerly a kittypet._

_**Deputy-**_

_**Missyfall- **__White she-cat with green eyes. Formerly a kittypet._

_**Medicine Cat-**_

_**Fangleaf- **__Dark brown tabby tom. Formerly a rouge._

_**Apprentice- Clovewillow**_

_**Warriors-**_

_**Piperclaw- **__White and black she-cat. Formerly a kittypet._

_**Royalheart- **__Dark brown tom with white paws. Formerly a loner._

_**Bruceblaze- **__Dark ginger tom with green eyes. Formerly a kittypet._

_**Darcyleaf- **__Brown tabby she-cat. Formerly a kittypet._

_**Blackfeather- **__Black she-cat. Formerly a loner._

_**Dannycloud- **__Long-furred light brown tom. Formerly a kittypet._

_**Diamondface- **__Light grey she-cat. Formerly a rouge. _

_**Blazepelt- **__Ginger tom with yellow eyes. Formerly a loner._

_**Slashclaw-**__ Large, dark grey tabby tom. Formerly a rouge. _

_**Glassfur- **__Small, white tom. Formerly a rouge. _

_**Roxypelt- **__Light ginger she-cat tabby. Formerly a kittypet._

_**Destroyerfur- **__Dark grey tabby she-cat. Formerly leader of rouges. _

_**Apprentices-**_

_**Clovewillow- **__Medicine cat apprentice. Dark ginger she-cat. Formerly a kittypet._

_**Maxwellpaw- **__Light brown tabby tom. Formerly a kittypet. _

_**Mortpaw- **__Brown tom with green eyes. Formerly a loner._

_**Dashpaw- **__First cat born in Sandclan. Grey she-cat with gold eyes._

_**Queens-**_

_**Fluffytail- **__White she-cat with long fur. Formerly a kittypet. Mother of Slashclaw's kits, Nightkit, Sunkit and Gleamkit._

_**Candyheart- **__Grey tabby she-cat. Formerly a loner. Mother of Bruceblaze's kits, Shellpaw and Shorepaw._

_**Elders-**_

_**Nellywhisker- **__Grey tabby she-cat. Formerly a kittypet._

_**Birdystripe- **__Dark brown striped she-cat. Formerly a kittypet._

* * *

_**Brightclan-**_

_**Leader-**_

_**Glitteringstar- **__Gorgeous shining pale purple she-cat with amber paws and shimmering golden eyes._

_**Deputy-**_

_**Ebonysun- **__Gorgeous pure black she-cat with red sun shaped marks on her face and back._

_**Medicine Cat-**_

_**Crystaldiamond- **__Gorgeous glittering white she-cat with blue diamond-shaped markings across her nose bridge._

_**Apprentice- Silverpaw**_

_**Warriors-**_

_**Goldenblaze- **__Handsome golden and fiery red tom with intense red and orange eyes._

_**Apprentice- Emeraldpaw**_

_**Heatherblossom- **__Gorgeous light orange and purple she-cat._

_**Apprentice- Darknesspaw**_

_**Lovestorm- **__Lovely pale pink and red coated she-cat with stormy silver eyes._

_**Shadowmaple- **__Gorgeous tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with glimmering amber eyes._

_**Twilightgleam- **__Handsome dark purple, blue and orange tom with glimmering violet eyes._

_**Fireclaw- **__Handsome ginger tabby tom with black chest and paws and shining emerald eyes._

_**Requiemnight-**__ Handsome midnight blue tom with white flecked pelt that looks like the night sky and starry pale gold eyes._

_**Roseglass- **__Gorgeous rose and clear white dappled she-cat with sapphire eyes._

_**Obsidianpool- **__Handsome dark purple and black tom with light amber eyes._

_**Eternallight- **__Stunningly gorgeous pale silver, gold and bronze she-cat with red, green, blue, gold, silver and crystal eyes._

_**Apprentice- Shimmeringpaw**_

_**Dragonblaze- **__Handsome gold and royal blue tom with fiery golden-orange-red eyes.._

_**Apprentice- Amethystpaw**_

_**Apprentices-**_

_**Silverpaw- **__Gorgeous starry-pelted silver she-cat with glimmering orange-blue-green eyes._

_**Shimmeringpaw- **__Stunningly gorgeous starry-pelted golden, bronze, and royal blue she-cat with rainbow eyes._

_**Darknesspaw- **__Handsome dark red, blue, green, and yellow tom with foreboding red-black eyes._

_**Emeraldpaw- **__Stunningly handsome starry- pelted emerald green tom with ruby and amber eyes._

_**Amethystpaw- **__Gorgeous light and dark purple tabby she-cat with golden and emerald eyes._

_**Queens-**_

_**Mistypetal- **__Gorgeous pale grey-blue she-cat with ginger ears and chest and dark emerald eyes. Mother of Requiemnight's kits, Shinekit, Heartkit and Sunsetkit. _

_**Auroraleaf- **__Gorgeous light blue, green, purple and pink dappled she-cat with gleaming golden eyes. Mother of Fireclaw's kits, Pearlkit and Lapiskit._

_**Elders-**_

_**Wisdomheart- **__Once gorgeous, ancient light gold and green she-cat with faded lavender eyes. _

_**Antiquityrelic- **__Oldest cat in Brightclan. Once handsome dark yellow tom with blind, blue eyes._

* * *

_**AN- Just so you know, Sandclan and Brightclan are kind of "special". You'll see more of them later. **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**-Sandstorm Warrior**_


	3. Chapter One

Rainclan's Revolt Chapter 1

Duskkit eagerly followed his sister, Violetkit, out of the nursery. "Come on, Duskkit!", she beckoned. "Copperstar told Whitestep we needed to come to a clan meeting!"

Duskkit's heart raced. They were now six moons old, so Copperstar's call must have meant their Apprentice ceremony was that day! He had anxiously waiting for this day for ages, so he sped up to run alongside his sister.

"Hey, wait up!", called Finchkit, their other littermate. "I was called too!"

Duskkit started to slow down, but Violetkit sped up. "Catch up to us then!", she called back teasingly.

Finchkit struggled beside them, but Violetkit sped up every time he came near them. They raced to the Rainstones, and Duskkit started wondering who his mentor would be. His father, Chalkpelt, was always an option, but considering the dispute he had with their mother, Whitestep, that was unlikely. It could be any warrior, save for the ones with apprentices already. The vast possibilities for their future made Duskkit's head spin!

They soon arrived at the Rainstones, where the clan was already gathered. The three kits scrambled up to the ledge where their leader was, and stood proudly in front of him as they had seen at the Apprentice Ceremony of their friends Palepaw and Nutpaw only a moon before.

Copperstar stepped to the edge of the ledge and addressed his clan in a voice so strong it overpowered even the mighty roar of the Rainstones. "Cats of Rainclan! As you well know, the kits of Whitestep and Chalkpelt have reached the age of apprenticeship. We all trust they one day will be honorable members of the clan!"

The gathered clan yowled in approval, and Duskkit felt almost embarrassed by the praise. He could only hope to live up to expectations.

"Berryshine, Owlpelt, and Hailstream, please step forwards," commanded Copperstar. The three toms climbed onto the ledge and lined up in front of the three kits. Berryshine was directly in front of Duskkit, but he could not see the order of the other two.

"The time has come for Violetkit to step up as our newest apprentice," recited Copperstar. "We all have faith that she shall someday become a noble and brave warrior, and I call upon our warrior ancestors to grant you the name Violetpaw, from now until the day you earn your warrior name."

"Violetpaw! Violetpaw!", cheered the clan.

"Hailstream," continued Copperstar. "you shall serve as Violetpaw's mentor. We trust you to pass on your great courage to her."

Duskkit strained his neck to see his sister press her nose to the great silver warrior now serving as her mentor. He almost felt a pang of jealousy; Hailstream was one of the best warriors in the clan. But when he turned to face his own mentor-to-be, he felt a great surge of pride; the dark ginger tom in front of him was a great warrior as well.

"The time has come for Duskkit to step up as our newest apprentice," Copperstar began once more. "We all have faith that he shall someday become a noble and brave warrior, and I call upon our warrior ancestors to grant you the name Duskpaw, from now until the day you earn your warrior name."

The clan chanted "Duskpaw! Duskpaw!", and a great surge of pride surged through him. He was finally an apprentice, and could serve his clan.

"Berryshine, you shall serve as Duskpaw's mentor. We trust you to pass on your great wit to him," stated Copperstar. Duskpaw leaned forwards to touch his nose to Berryshine, who smirked pridefully.

Copperstar recited the rite once more for Duskpaw's brother. "The time has come for Finchkit to step up as our newest apprentice. We all have faith that he shall someday become a noble and brave warrior, and I call upon our warrior ancestors to grant you the name Finchpaw, from now until the day you earn your warrior name."

The clan chanted "Finchpaw! Finchpaw!"

"Owlpelt, you shall serve as Finchpaw's mentor. We trust you to pass on your great swiftness to him."

They touched noses, and Copperstar continued speaking. "Now, I am sure you all will be pleased to know that Olivebranch believes Fernpaw is ready to be declared a full Medicine Cat. At the next half-moon, she will receive her Medicine Cat name."

The clan let out a cheer, and Duskpaw joined happily. He hadn't met Fernpaw but a few times, but she always seemed kind.

"Also, there have been reports of an snake den spotted in the Grassplace. I would advise all cats to be cautious, especially when hunting. Also, a special patrol will be scheduled to attempt to kill these snakes, if possible," stated Copperstar. "Now, if you will, go back to hunting, patrolling, or whatever you were doing. Meeting adjourned."

Duskpaw and his littermates scrambled down from the Rainstones, along with their mentors. "Now, seeing as it is your first day as apprentices, would you all like a tour of the clan's territory?", asked Berryshine.

"Yeah!", Finchpaw exclaimed. "Sounds great." Duskpaw and Violetpaw nodded as well.

* * *

_**AN- **__**Thanks for reading!**_

_**-Sandstorm Warrior**_


End file.
